Sakura Ki no Shita
by popssicless
Summary: "Just seeing your smile is make me happy. Cause i like your smile," Mikoshiba Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Hanya melihat senyum gadis itu dari kejauhan, membuat Mikoto Mikoshiba ikut tersenyum.

Meskipun bukan dirinya yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Mikoto hanya ingin melihat tawa gadis itu, meskipun bukan lelucon recehnya yang membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Meski begitu, ia merasa senang.

Yang Mikoto suka hanyalah tawa dan senyum gadis itu.

Tapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya.

Chiyo Sakura, itulah nama gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

Di ujung lorong SMA Roman, Mikoto hanya bisa memandang Chiyo yang sedang bercanda bersama Umetaro Nozaki, sahabat Mikoto sejak SMP.

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Musim semi telah tiba. Bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran. Warna pink pun mulai mendominasi di seluruh kota.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum memandang bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin musim semi.

" _Ohayou_ Mikoshiba!"

Bersamaan dengan suara yang memanggilnya, sebuah tangan kurus pun merangkul pundaknya.

"Kashima!"

Yuu Kashima, sahabat baik Mikoto. Meskipun penampilannya seperti anak laki-laki, sebenarnya dia ini perempuan tulen. Coba saja kalau gadis berambut pendek ini tidak pakai rok. Orang bisa salah mengiranya adalah anak laki-laki.

"Melamun lagi? Pagi-pagi kok udah melamun. Nanti kesurupan lho."

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, _baka_!"

"Sensi amat pagi-pagi? Lagi 'M' ya?" tanya Yuu heran. Niatnya kan hanya bercanda.

" _Baka_! Mana mungkin laki-laki bisa 'M'?!" sahut Mikoto sewot.

"Lo rese' kalo lagi laper. Kantin yuk. Gue belum sarapan nih!"

"Sori. Kayaknya emang bawaan laper," ujar Mikoto.

"Yaudah yuk!" ajak Yuu sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kantin. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Mikoto pun mengikuti sahabatnya.

Lalu, mereka pun melewati Chiyo yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Umetaro. Keduanya seperti tidak menyadari dua orang dari kelas 2-G—Mikoto dan Yuu—lewat.

'Terlihat seru, namun hanya begini saja, aku sudah cukup,' batin Mikoto.

—tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Hajimete Kanojo to Deatta Toki (First Time I Meet Her)**

Mikoto pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Roman. Saat itu, kedua manik _ruby_ -nya menatap Chiyo yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura di taman depan sekolah. Rambut panjang Chiyo yang waktu itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin, dengan sebuah pita putih sebagai hiasan rambutnya sukses membuat Mikoto terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Dengan efek kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang di sekeliling gadis bertubuh mungil itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik di mata Mikoto.

Dan saat itulah, Mikoto Mikoshiba merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan, Chiyo Sakura merupakan gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Rasanya Mikoto ingin menghampiri gadis itu, sekedar berkenalan dan bertegur sapa karena mereka satu sekolah. Namun, rasanya kedua kakinya seperti terkunci di tempatnya berdiri. Bagi Mikoto yang pemalu, sulit baginya untuk mengajak seseorang berkenalan duluan.

Karena sifatnya itulah, ia hanya berjalan begitu saja melewati Chiyo yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Tanpa menyapa gadis itu, dan juga tanpa berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Sejak saat itu, Mikoto hanya bisa memperhatikan Chiyo dari jauh. Saat itu, ia hanya berani mencintai Chiyo dalam diam. Tanpa mengetahui namanya, dan juga tanpa pendekatan.

Hingga akhirnya, saat ia naik kelas dua SMA, sepertinya ada kemajuan bagi cintanya.

Mikoto bekerja sebagai asisten Umetaro yang merupakan seorang komikus _shoujo_ (genre komik yang ditunjukkan untuk pembaca perempuan) sebagai pemberi efek bunga dan efek-efek detail lainnya. Saat itu, Umetaro hanya memiliki dua asisten, yaitu Mikoto dan seorang yang menggambar latar belakang. Sehingga tugas asisten hanya diserahkan pada Mikoto.

"Mikoshiba," panggil Umetaro saat Mikoto sedang fokus memberi beta (teknik meninta dalam membuat komik.)

"Ada apa?"

"Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu repot-repot dalam memberi beta. Kau cukup fokus saja pada efek."

"Kau sudah dapat asisten baru?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Sudah. Besok dia akan kemari. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya."

Saat itu, tidak ada dalam pikiran Mikoto kalau kisah cintanya bisa maju selangkah.

Keesokan harinya pun tiba. Dan Mikoto terkejut begitu tahu asisten Umetaro yang baru.

" _Hajimemashite_. Namaku Chiyo Sakura. Mulai hari ini, akulah penanggung jawab beta. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Chiyo memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum, lalu membungkuk pada Mikoto.

Suara gadis itu sangan cerah, seperti sifatnya yang periang. Senyumnya juga sangat manis, cocok dengan wajah mungilnya. Kedua manik _amethys_ milik gadis itu seakan membuatnya semakin bercahaya. Mikoto tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu balas membungkuk.

"Mikoto Mikoshiba. _Yoroshiku_."

Karena asisten yang bertanggung jawab soal latar belakang selalu datang malam-malam, biasanya Mikoto hanya berdua dengan Umetaro di apartemen Umetaro. Kini, dengan kehadiran Chiyo, apartemen itu semakin ramai karena Chiyo merupakan gadis yang bawel dan senang mengobrol.

"Nozaki-kun jago membuat cerita ya. Kalau aku, mana mungkin bisa membuat hal yang seperti ini," ujar Chiyo membuka percakapan. "Pasti pengalaman cintamu banyak ya."

"Gak usah buru-buru, aku saja belum pernah jatuh cinta," sahut Umetaro enteng.

"Hah? Belum pernah?!"

"Sakura sendiri, sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

Pertanyaan Umetaro sukses membuat Mikoto menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Dia ingin tahu, apakah gadis yang sudah dicintainya dalam diam selama satu tahun itu punya seseorang yang dicintai atau tidak.

"Ada. Aku suka orang yang tinggi, bermata tajam, pandangannya selalu serius, dan berwarna rambut gelap. Sayangnya, dia gak peka, lalu aku hanya bisa jadi orang yang dimintai tolong olehnya."

Sebuah hantaman keras seolah menimpa kepala Mikoto. Iya, dia tahu ciri-ciri orang yang Chiyo suka bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan Umetaro. Siapa sangka, orang yang dicintainya malah menyukai sahabatnya. Apalagi sekarang Chiyo menjadi asisten Umetaro. Rasanya, ia tidak suka berada di ruangan kerja Umetaro untuk saat itu.

Namun, reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Umetaro membuatnya ingin meninju pipi pemuda tinggi bongsor itu.

"Ada ya orang seperti itu? Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan orang seperti itu?"

'ORANG ITU KAN KAU SENDIRI, NOZAKI! DASAR BODOH!' umpat Mikoto dalam hati.

Sementara Chiyo, ia hanya tertawa mendengar respon Umetaro yang kelewat tidak peka itu.

zzzzzzz

* * *

"Mikoshiba-kun!"

Sebuah suara memanggil Mikoto ketika ia baru saja memakai _uwabaki_ nya (sepatu khusus untuk di dalam sekolah di Jepang.)

Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal meski baru beberapa hari mendengarnya.

"Oh, Sakura. Pagi," sapa Mikoto pendek.

Chiyo hanya tersenyum, yang membuat pagi Mikoto mendadak cerah. Padahal sebelumnya ia habis uring-uringan dengan ibunya.

Mikoto dan Chiyo pun bersama-sama melangkah ke kelas. Meskipun kelas mereka berbeda, tapi karena kelas 2 semua berada di lantai 3, jadi mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama.

"Mikoshiba-kun, kamu kan ganteng, dan sepertinya kamu juga populer. Apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya Chiyo membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, pacar?" rasanya gengsi kalau langsung bilang dia jomblo. Harga diri Mikoto terlalu tinggi. "Aku tidak peru pacar. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun, karena aku ini selamanya pencari cinta!"

"Heee, jadi kau tidak menyukai satu orang gadis?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

'Sebenarnya sih ada, dan itu kau!' jawabnya dalam hati.

Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya, dan tentu saja bukan kata-kata yang ia pikirkan barusan, mereka melewati segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik yang lewat dan menyapa mereka.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, para gadis itu hanya menyapa Mikoto.

"Hai Mikoshiba! Semoga pagimu menyenangkan!" ujar salah satu gadis.

"Hariku sudah menyenangkan kok. Kan ada para cewek cantik seperti kalian yang menyapaku," sahut Mikoshiba dengan pose ala _playboy_ cap gayung. Meski pemalu, tapi pemuda satu ini banyak gaya, dan juga tukang gombal.

Walau ia hanya bisa mencintai satu gadis.

"Kyaa! Mikoshiba bisa aja!"

Setelah para gadis itu lewat, Mikoto merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu. Malu sekaligus menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan. Karena tidak ingin Chiyo melihatnya, Mikoto pun menyembunyikan wajahnya ke balik tembok.

"Mikoshiba-kun... kalau kamu malu ya gak usah gombal," kata Chiyo prihatin.

"A-aku gak malu, kok!" elak Mikoto, walau ia masih belum berani menatap Chiyo.

"Dasar _tsundere_. Kalau kau kupanggil 'Mikorin' bagaimana?" ejek Chiyo.

"B-bodoh! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan memalukan itu, Sakura!'

"Uwa manisnya. Fix ya, kamu kupanggil 'Mikorin.'"

"M-manis apanya sih?! Dasar Sakura Bodoh!"

Bukannya berhenti, Chiyo jadi tertantang untuk menjahili playboy yang aslinya pemalu itu.

"Lihat wajahmu yang merah itu, kamu jadi makin manis lho, Mikorin."

Dibilang begitu oleh gadis yang ia cintai, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Siapa sih yang tidak senang dipuji oleh gadis yang disukai? Apalagi diberi panggilan kesayangan. Tapi, karena sifat pemalunya dan juga harga dirinya yang tinggi, ia berusaha mengelak.

"J-jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Belum sempat Chiyo membalas, bel masuk pun sudah berdering di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Sudah ya, aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi di tempat kerja, Mikorin!"

zzzzzzz

* * *

Sejak pertemuannya di rumah Umetaro, dan sejak Chiyo resmi menjadi asisten Umetaro, Mikoto pun semakin sering mengobrol dengan Chiyo. Saat pulang sekolah pun mereka selalu bersama saat hendak pergi ke rumah Umetaro. Walau kadang, pemuda itu harus menahan nyeri di hatinya dengan seulas senyuman, karena Chiyo selalu bercerita semua yang dilakukan oleh Umetaro.

"Nee Mikorin. Tahu gak, kemarin Nozaki-kun bikin kare enak banget lho," cerita Chiyo di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Oh begitu."

"Kemarin kamu gak dateng sih. Trus aku ketemu lho sama asisten barunya Nozaki. Namanya Wakamatsu, dia satu sekolah sama kita, anak kelas 1."

"Hirotaka Wakamatsu?" tanya Mikoto memastikan.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Dia adik kelasku waktu SMP. Jadi dia juga kerja sebagai asisten Nozaki? Penanggung jawab apa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau membahas soal Nozaki lagi.

"Wakamatsu-kun penanggung jawab penempelan _screen tone_ , jadi Nozaki gak perlu lembur lagi deh."

"Anak basket tapi jadi asisten komikus _shoujo_ , keren juga ya."

"Makanya. Trus aku dan Wakamatsu-kun semalam makan kare bla bla bla..."

Mikoto sudah bosan kalau topiknya Umetaro. Entah kenapa, ia seperti sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"Ano sa, Sakura," panggil Mikoto, sukses membuat Chiyo berhenti bercerita.

"Kenapa, Mikorin?"

"Etto..."

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara memanggil mereka berdua.

Suara berat dari seorang pemuda di depan kelas 2B

"Sakura! Mikoshiba! Ah, pas sekali!"

"Nozaki-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura antusias. Mikoto bisa melihat ada binar-binar kebahagiaan di _ametyhs_ milik Chiyo.

"Bisa kemari sebentar?" ujar Umetaro sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua mendekat.

Dengan semangat 45, Chiyo pun segera menghampiri Umetaro. Meninggalkan Mikoto dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

Bahkan, Chiyo pun enggan menanyakan kembali hal yang ingin diucapkan Mikoto.

Menghiraukan panggilan Umetaro terhadap dirinya, ia pun berbalik, dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Dari atap sekolah, ia memandang kelopak sakura yang berterbangan dengan perasaan galau.

"Coba saja kalau waktu itu aku berani mengajaknya kenalan..."

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Chiyo to Mikoto (Chiyo and Mikoto)**

"Lalalalala..."

Gadis manis dengan kedua pita di kedua sisi rambutnya itu bersenandung kecil sembari menulis asal di buku catatannya. Tak peduli dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya, karena hari ini ia meresa senang sekali. Sesekali, ia memandang langit biru dari jendela kelasnya.

"Chiyo hari ini kelihatan senang. Ada apa sih?" tanya Yuzuki Seo, teman sebangku Chiyo.

"Tadi Nozaki-kun memberikanku sesuatu lho!" ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Nozaki anak kelas 2-B? dia ngasih apa?"

Tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya, Chiyo pun memberikan sebuah _obento_ (bekal makanan) pada Yuzuki.

" _Obento_?" tanya Yuzuki heran.

"Iya. Nozaki-kun yang bikin lho."

"Hati-hati gak enak."

"Mana mungkin! Masakannya Nozaki-kun enak tahu. Walau dia juga membuatkan untuk Mikorin, tapi aku senang."

"Kok kamu bisa seyakin itu? Emang kamu udah pernah coba masakannya Nozaki?" Yuzuki masih saja khawatir soal keselamatan perut sahabatnya itu.

"Setiap malam aku makan masakannya Nozaki-kun kok."

"Ngapain kamu disana malam-malam? Berduaan aja?"

"Ra-ha-si-a! tenang saja Yuzuki, ada Mikorin juga kok."

"Mikorin itu... Mikoshiba kan?! Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi akrab lho. Tumben."

"Karena aku suka Nozaki-kun, aku juga harus akrab sama sahabatnya kan?" ujar Chiyo polos, yang membuat Yuzuki hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Terserah kau saja, deh. Tapi jangan sampai kalian melakukan hal aneh-aneh lho."

"Iya!" sahut Chiyo polos, padahal dia sama sekali nggak ngerti hal aneh apa yang dimaksud Yuzuki.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Begitu nama marganya dipanggil, Chiyo pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Umetaro yang memanggilnya. Kini sosok pemuda tinggi bongsor itu sedang berdiri di depan kelas Chiyo.

"Nozaki-kun! Kenapa?" tanya Chiyo sambil menghampiri Nozaki.

"Hei kau!" Yuzuki pun ikut-ikutan menghampiri Umetaro. "Kau jangan macam-macam sama Chiyo, ya! Dia masih polos."

"Seo, jangan khawatir. Kami tidak berbuat macam-macam kok. Pacaran aja enggak," ujar Umetaro enteng.

"Baguslah. Kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam, akan kulempar wajahmu dengan bola basket!" ancam Yuzuki, lalu gadis _ponytail_ itupun melangkah keluar kelas.

"Sakura, temanmu itu protektif banget ya," komentar Umetaro saat Yuzuki sudah pergi.

"Maa, dia hanya sedikit khawatir kok. Kenapa mencariku?"

"Meskipun naskah sudah selesai, tapi pulang bareng yuk."

Diajak pulang bareng begitu, tentu saja Chiyo senang bukan main. Gadis mana sih yang tidak senang kalau diajak pulang bareng sama orang yang dia suka?

"Ayok! Dengan senang hati!" sahutnya antusias.

Umetaro hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah duluan di depan Chiyo. Chiyo yang bertubuh kecil pun berusaha menyusul langkah Umetaro yang besar.

* * *

"Mikoshiba! Nyapu yang benar!" gerutu Tomoda saat melihat cara Mikoto menyapu. Bagaimana Tomoda tidak kesal, kalau cara menyapu Mikoto seperti orang yang main golf.

"Berisik!" sahut Mikoto sambil tetap dengan caranya.

"Gini deh, kalau piket bareng Mikoshiba. Kamu cuci vas aja sana!" perintah Tomoda sebelum kelas 2-G penuh dengan debu karena ulah Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya mendengus sebal, lalu membawa vas bunga yang ada di atas loker ke wastafel.

Sambil berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ nya dengan bernyanyi, Mikoto melihat sesuatu yang justru membuat _mood_ nya semakin turun.

Dari arah jendela di koridor, ia melihat Chiyo dan Umetaro jalan berdua.

Awalnya, ia menganggapnya wajar, sampai ia teringat pada satu hal...

"Eh, hari ini kan gak ada kerjaan asisten karena naskah udah selesai kemarin. Lalu, kenapa mereka pulang bareng ya? Jangan-jangan..."

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Mikoto cepat-cepat mencuci vas bunga itu, dan dengan langkah secepat _shinkansen_ ia kembali ke kelas.

"Oi Mikoshiba! Piketnya kan belum beres!" tegur Kawasaki saat melihat Mikoto buru-buru mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf! Aku ada urusan!" sahut Mikoto tanpa menoleh, membuat para petugas piket kelas 2-G hari itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Nozaki-kun, tadi _obento_ -nya enak banget lho. Kapan-kapan buatin lagi ya," ujar Chiyo membuka percakapan.

"Kau menyukainya? Yokatta."

"Ada apa, kok tumben bawain aku dan Mikorin _obento_? Upah sebagai asisten?" tanya Chiyo penasaran.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin merasakan perasaan Mamiko yang membuatkan bekal untuk Suzuki. Ternyata rasanya begini ya, kalau Suzuki menyukainya."

"Lagi-lagi soal komik ya?"

Tanpa Chiyo dan Umetaro sadari, seseorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tingkat ke-kepo-an yang tinggi sedang menguntit mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar masak supaya bisa membuatkan Sakura _obento_ ," gumam Mikoto.

Selama perjalanan, Chiyo terus berceloteh, sementara Umetaro hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Mikoto terus menguping pembicaraan mereka. Padahal, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Hingga sampailah mereka di stasiun. Umetaro hanya mengantar Chiyo sampai stasiun, karena rumah Umetaro sebenarnya sangat dekat dari sekolah. Sementara rumah Mikoto, hanya beda satu stasiun dari rumah Chiyo. Artinya, seharusnya Chiyo pulang bareng Mikoto, begitu pikir si _playboy_ yang dari tadi menguntit.

" _Arigatou_ Nozaki-kun! Jadi repot-repot mengantarku," ujar Chiyo sambil tersenyum cerah.

Dari jarak agak jauh, Mikoto iri diberi senyum seperti itu oleh Chiyo.

"Aku juga berterimakasih, karena kau sudah memberiku ide soal manga," sahut Umetaro tanpa membalas senyum ceria milik Chiyo.

"Hati-hati ya!" kata Chiyo sambil melambai. Sementara Umetaro hanya balas melambai, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya, mereka udah pacaran apa belum ya? Malam ini, lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Nozaki dan introgasi dia," gumam Mikoto, lalu pergi menyusul Umetaro.

* * *

Malam hari, di rumah Umetaro.

"Oi Nozaki!" panggil Mikoto yang baru selesai mandi pada Umetaro yang sedang membuat _storyboard_.

"Kenapa? Mau curhat soal cewek dalam _game_?" tanya Umetaro yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Mikoto kalau menginap di rumahnya.

"Bukan, kali ini soal cewek beneran," sahut Mikoto sambil menyalakan tv.

"Apa? Siapa cewek malang itu?"

Mikoto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Gimana soal perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanya Mikoto _to the point_.

"Hm, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Dia orang yang asyik dimintai pendapat," jawab Umetaro dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau... nggak jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

"Nggak."

Mikoto jadi gregetan melihat respon sahabatnya yang kelewat datar.

"Aku... jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Jadi, aku hanya mau memastikan kau nggak-"

"Kamu jatuh cinta pada Sakura?! Sejak kapan?!" tanya Umetaro yang mendadak jadi antusias. Membuat Mikoto kebingungan.

"Iya, sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pertama kali? Bagaimana kamu bisa jatuh cinta denganny? Lalu, gimana rasanya?"

"Kok kamu jadi kepo?"

"Tentu saja untuk referensi komik. Kau tahu kan, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi, aku ingin minta pendapatmu."

Mikoto hanya menepuk jidatnya. Dia kira, Umetaro benar-benar ingin mendengar ceritanya.

* * *

"Chiyo, itu Mikoshiba kan?" ujar Kaori sambil menunjuk Mikoto yang memandang pohon sakura di depan ruang klub kesenian. Chiyo yang tidak asing dengan sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan semangat menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Mikorin!" panggil Chiyo sambil menepuk pundak Mikoto.

"Ah... _konnichiwa_ , Sakura..." ujar Mikoto yang terkejut karena baru kembali dari lamunannya.

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Melihat bunga sakura. Bagus ya," bala Mikoto. Aslinya, ia sengaja menunggu Chiyo selesai eskul. Karena dia cemburu soal yang kemarin. Lagipula, seharusnya kan yang pulang bareng Chiyo itu Mikoto, karena mereka sama-sama naik kereta.

"Iya, meskipun sebentar lagi akhir April, jadi sakuranya pada berguguran." Chiyo mengiyakan.

"Tapi cantik ya."

Chiyo hanya mengangguk setuju. "Eh Mikorin, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Lihat bunganya sambil jalan pulang yuk."

Tepat seperti dugaan Mikoto. Tanpa ditawari dua kalli, ia pun menggenggam tangan Chiyo, lalu berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah.

Chiyo yang kebingugan ketika Mikoto menggenggam tangannya, hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah pemuda dengan tinggi 177cm itu. Entah kenapa, gadis bepita itu merasa hal yang berbeda dibanding jalan dengan Umetaro kemarin.

'Apa karena Mikorin menggenggam tanganku ya?' batin Chiyo.

" _Ano nee_ , Mikorin?" panggil Chiyo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... sengaja menungguku?"

" _Baka_! Mana mungkin. Aku hanya mengamati bunga sakura yang berguguran untuk referensi. Kebetulan, lebih bagus kalau melihat di depan ruang klub kesenian."

" _Naruhodo_. Oh iya, semalam kamu nginep di rumah Nozaki-kun ya?"

'Nozaki lagi,' geurutu Mikoto sebal dalam hati.

"Kamu ngapain aja sama Nozaki-kun? Enak ya, bisa menginap."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mikoto tanpa minat.

"Tadi Nozaki-kun cerita. Katanya, kamu ngasih dia ide soal komik ya? Emangnya tentang apa? _Spoiler_ ke aku dong."

Entah kenapa, Mikoto jadi sedikit menyesal menunggu dua jam demi pulang bersama gadis itu, kalau ujung-ujungnya Chiyo hanya bercerita tentang Umetaro.

Selama di dalam kereta, berulang kali Mikoto mencoba untuk membuka topik baru. Namun, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja, yang keluar dari mulut Chiyo selalu nama Umetaro Nozaki. Membuat Mikoto harus bersabar dengan menunjukkan tawa palsu.

 _Selanjutnya, Stasiun Minami. Bagi penumpang yang akan turun, harap bersiap-siap._

"Aku duluan ya, Mikorin. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Chiyo sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Chiyo pun melambai sambil tersenyum ke arah Mikoto, dan Mikoto balas tersenyum hingga kereta kembali berjalan.

"Setidaknya, melihat senyum Sakura sudah membuatku senang," gumam Mikoto sambil memandang senja melalui jendela.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Mikoshiba Mikoto no Koto (About Mikoto Mikoshiba)**

" _Tadaima_!" seru Mikoto sambil membuka sepatunya.

" _Okaeri_! Jangan lupa rapikan sepatumu lagi!" seru ibunya dari arah dapur.

" _Hai_!" dengan malas, Mikoto meletakan sepatu pantofelnya ke rak sepatu, lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Mikoto! Cepat mandi, lalu makan malam!" perintah Nyonya Mikoshiba sambil terus memasak. Ia tahu kebiasaan putra tunggalnya, yaitu bermain game hingga larut malam kalau pulang sekolah.

"Tch, bawel!" gerutu Mikoto sambil melempar kemeja putihnya ke atas kasur. Lalu, ia pun ikut memarkirkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Kedua iris pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih sambil mengkhayal. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini. Menunggu Chiyo pulang eskul, pulang bareng Chiyo, hingga melihat senyum manis Chiyo.

Walau tetap saja, yang ada di hati gadis pujaannya itu bukanlah dirinya.

Mikoto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menatap _lockscreen_ ponsel itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu, ia membuka aplikasi _line_ , dan pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu kontak _line_ -nya.

Chiyo Sakura.

Haruskah ia mengirimi gadis itu pesan? Sekedar bertanya apakah ia sudah sampai rumah, atau menanyakan menu makan malam gadis itu.

Tapi, dia tidak punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya memandang foto profil gadis itu.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu memandang koleksi komik yang tertata rapi di rak bukunya. Membayangkan andai kisah cintanya seperti dalam komik yang pernah dia baca, pasti menyenangkan. Seandainya saja ia hidup dalam dunia komik, pasti kisah cintanya akan bahagia.

Karena, tokoh utama pria dan wanita pasti bisa bersatu. Tidak seperti dalam kehidupannya.

"Mikoto! Cepat mandi sebelum ayah pulang!" teriakan Nyonya Mikoshiba sukses membuyarkan khayalan Mikoto.

"Wakatta yo!" sahut Mikoto, dan dengan malas pemuda itu bangkit untuk menuruti perintah ibunya.

* * *

Selesai mandi dan makan malam, Mikoto pun duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan _diary_ -nya. Pemuda satu ini memang hobi menulis _diary_ , karena menurutnya tempat curhat paling baik adalah buku _diary_. Selain itu, kedua teman dekatnya—Umetaro dan Yuu—tidak bisa diandalkan. Umetaro memiliki sifat tidak pekaan dan terlalu terobsesi dengan komik yang sedang dikerjakannya, sementara Yuu, entah kenapa Mikoto tidak bisa bercerita soal kisah cintanya pada gadis tomboy itu.

Tapi, baru saja pemuda itu membuka _diary_ -nya, ponselnya pun berdering.

Mikoto mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang tadi ia taruh begitu saja diatas kasur. Alisnya terangkat satu begitu melihat _display name_ yang meneleponnya.

"Nozaki?" gumamnya heran, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu menelepon duluan.

" _Moshimoshi_ ," sapa Mikoto.

"Ah Mikoshiba, aku mau minta tolong padamu."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah... kita bertukar peran dalam satu hari? Aku jadi kau, dan kau jadi aku. Aku ingin merasakan jadi cowok ganteng nan poluler yang sedang-"

" _OMAE BAKA JANAI_?!" gerutu Mikoto kesal. Bisa-bisanya Umetaro meneleponnya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kebratan?" tanya Umetaro heran di seberang sana.

"Mana bisa begitu?! Memangnya di komik atau cerita _fanfiction_?! Kau ini, kebanyakan menggambar komik sih," omel si pemuda bermarga Mikoshiba itu.

"Jadi, beneran keberatan ya?"

Mikoto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Apa salah dan dosanya, punya teman gak ada yang normal semua.

"Pasti kau mau cari referensi buat komikmu ya?"

"Nah itu kau paham. Kau kan sedang jatuh cinta, jadi aku ingin merasakannya."

"Yasudah, pacaran aja sama Sakura," sahut Mikoto asal.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa gak kamu aja?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Umetaro membuat Mikoto tepuk dahi. _'Sakura kan sukanya sama kamu,_ baka _!'_

"Yasudah, ada lagi gak? Aku sibuk nih," padahal Mikoto hanya mau nulis diary dan main game.

"Hmm, karena kau keberatan, kurasa tidak."

"Ja, ma—"

"Tunggu, akhir pekan kau sibuk?"

"Kenapa lagi? Mau ajak aku kencan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Untuk referensi."

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk sih," sibuk main _game,_ maksudnya. "Tapi kalau untuk referensi, baiklah."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukabari lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Mikoto melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur, lalu kembali ke meja belajarnya. Tapi _mood_ nya untuk menulis diary sudah hilang.

"Nozaki _no baka_! Kalau saja kau peka pada perasaan Sakura, mungkin kau bisa kencan dengannya dan cinta akan tumbuh dengan perlahan," gerutu Mikoto.

Mikoto mengenal Umetaro Nozaki sejak kelas 1 SMP. Awalnya, ia pikir dia tidak akan bisa akrab dengan pemuda itu. Selain karena Mikoto pemalu, Umetaro bukanlah orang yang ramah, menurutnya. Pandangan matanya tajam, dan ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar. Dan lagi, ia tidak begitu terkenal di sekolah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, saat kelas kesenian, Umetaro mengajaknya bicara duluan.

" _Ano Mikoshiba, gambar bungamu bagus sekali. Dan lagi, gambar ini sangat detail, kau... mau membantuku?"_

Mikoto tidak pernah lupa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Umetaro saat itu. Dan karena dipuji begitu, Mikoto pun mengiyakan, tak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia menjadi asisten pertama Umetaro dalam membuat komik _shoujo_.

Mikoto sendiri tidak bisa menggambar. Gambar bangunan, binatang, dan manusia, sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tapi, ia sangat pandai kalau menggambar tumbuhan, terutama bunga. Dan ia lebih suka menambahkan detail-detail dari gambar yang ada. Hal itulah yang dibutuhkan seorang asisten komikus.

Mikoto juga tahu tentang bahasa bunga. Mulai dari jenis atau warna, ia tahu semuanya. Hal itu karena ibunya selalu menjelaskan bahasa bunga ketika mereka menanam bunga sewaktu ia kecil. Dan lagi, bahasa bunga juga diperlukan dalam komik _shoujo_ , sehingga membuatnya makin akrab dengan Umetaro.

Mikoto merasa matanya berat, sepertinya ia tidak bisa main game untuk malam ini. Ia pun menutup buku diary-nya, lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur.

Sambil berharap, besok akan ada hal baik yang terjadi.

* * *

"Nee, Mikoshiba?" panggil Yuu ketika Aoki-sensei keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, sikap Kak Hori jadi aneh," tahu-tahu saja Yuu curhat. Bagi Yuu, Mikoto adalah pendengar yang baik di setiap curhatannya.

"Aneh gimana?"

Belum sempat Yuu menjawab, suara yang tak asing memanggil Mikoto di depan pintu kelas 2-G.

"Mikoriiin!"

"Sebentar ya," ujar Mikoto pada Yuu, lalu ia pun melangkah menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Si pemilik suara, Chiyo, hanya menunduk begitu Mikoto ada di depannya. Ragu apakah ia harus bicara atau tidak.

"Ada apa? Apa Nozaki berbuat sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Bukan itu!" sahut Chiyo cepat.

"Lalu?"

"M-mau nggak, pacaran denganku?!"

Mendengar hal itu dari bibir kecil Chiyo, membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Mikoto Mikoshiba hanya membatu dengan wajah yang semerah rambutnya.

-tbc-

* * *

yahoooo~ disini author mau ngasih sedikit pengumuman /y

ini chapter terakhir yang author update sebelum lebaran, karena author mau liburan dan gak akan pegang laptop sampe abis lebaran, tepatnya smpe tanggal 26 juni.

buat yang penasaran Chiyo kesambet apa sampe nembak Mikoto, nantikan setelah hiatus ya /slapped

pasti author akan update ff ini kok, demi pembaca setia /kecupsatusatu

btw, ada yang bisa tebak lockscreennya mikoto sampe bikin dia senyum-senyum sendiri? /y

sekian pengumuman tidak penting ini, have a nice holiday~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Dating?!**

"Ano nee, Mikorin..." ujar Chiyo terbata-bata, membuat Mikoto bingung maksud kedatangan gadis itu ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu... mau nggak, jadi pacarku?"

Hah? Apa? Chiyo nembak Mikoto? Apa Mikoto gak salah dengar? Bukannya sampai kemarin Chiyo Sakura masih jadi bucinnya Umetaro Nozaki? Kenapa hari ini malah nembak Mikoto?

"Sakura, kau..."

Belum sempat Mikoto melanjutkan kalimatnya, sosok Umetaro pun datang menghampiri Mikoto yang salah tingkah dan Chiyo yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Mikoshiba, ini yang kubilang semalam," ujar Umetaro pendek.

"Apa?"

"N-Nozaki-kun?!"

"Semalam aku minta kau untuk mengosongkan jadwal akhir pekanmu untuk kencan kan? Nah, aku minta pada Sakura untuk pura-pura jadi pacarmu, lalu kalian kencan hari sabtu nanti," jelas Umetaro.

Chiyo hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "i-iya Mikorin. Aku disuruh Nozaki-kun untuk 'nembak' kamu. Maaf ya kalo kamu kaget."

Mikoto hanya menepuk jidatnya. Umetaro memang sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang. Bahkan, kini sahabatnya mencoba untuk mempermainkan perasaannya. Menyuruh gadis yang Mikoto suka untuk pura-pura pacaran dengannya? Rasanya ia ingin menampol wajah sahabatnya itu. Chiyo juga, saking jadi budak cintanya Umetaro, gadis itu rela melakukan apapun yang Umetaro suruh.

Tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur. Chiyo Sakura tetaplah Chiyo Sakura. Yang sampai kemarin selalu jadi bucinnya Umetaro, bahkan sampai rela melakukan hal konyol begitu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini, _BAKA!_ " kata Mikoto masih dengan perasaan kesal.

"Sudah jelas kan? Untuk referensi komik," sahut Umetaro enteng.

"Tolong ya, Mikorin," ujar Chiyo sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, tanda meminta tolong.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang.

Haruskah ia menyetujuinya?

* * *

Hari sabtu, jadwal yang ditentukan untuk pura-pura jadi pacar Chiyo pun tiba. Mikoto sudah siap di depan cermin, dengan kemeja merah panjang bermotif kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing, menampilkan kaus putih polos yang ia pakai dibalik kemejanya. Dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Akhirnya, setelah paksaan dari dua orang itu, Mikoto menyetujui untuk pura-pura pacaran dengan Chiyo walau hanya sehari.

Mikoto menghela napas, lalu menatap dirinya didepan cermin.

"Apa keputusanku sudah tepat? Menjadikan perasaanku sebagai uji coba? Tapi, gak apa-apa deh, anggap saja hari ini aku benar-benar pacaran dengan Sakura."

Walau hanya sehari.

Kling-kling!

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Mikoto. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang sedang ia _charge_ di dekat meja belajar untuk mengecek pesan masuk tersebut.

 _From: Chiyo Sakura  
Sub: Kencan  
Mikorin, apa kau sudah siap? Aku otw stasiun. Kita janjian di stasiun dekat sekolah ya._

Mikoto tersenyum tipis melihat pesan itu. Membayangkan kalau mereka benar-benar pacaran dan akan kencan sungguhan. Segera ia mengirimkan balasan.

 _To: Chiyo Sakura  
Sub: re: Kencan.  
Sudah. Aku juga otw._

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Mikoto pun segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Ternyata Mikoto sampai lebih dulu di tempat janjian. Sambil menunggu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, berniat untuk bermain _game dragon quest_ kesukaannya.

Namun, belum sempat pemuda itu membuka aplikasi _game_ , tahu-tahu sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From: Baka Nozaki  
Sub: Onegai  
Setelah kencan, mampir apartemenku ya. Ceritakan pengalaman kalian, sekalian bantu aku. Aku lupa kalau besok ada deadline. Asisten latar belakang dan screen tone juga akan kesini. Tenang, akan kuberi upah lembur._

"Tch, persetan dengan upah lembur, kau membuatku teringat kalau ini hanya main-main. Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Mikoto sebal. Dengan _mood_ yang sudah turun 40 persen, ia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To: Baka Nozaki  
Sub: re: Onegai  
Tch! Wakatta, nanti aku dan Sakura akan kesana._

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, ia pun membuka aplikasi _game_ -nya. Tapi, ternyata ada pesan yang masuk lagi.

 _From: Baka Nozaki  
Sub: re:re: Onegai  
Makasih banyak bro! kau memang sahabat baik. Aku padamu!_

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat balasan itu. Ia rasa, ia tak perlu membalasnya lagi.

"Ano Mikorin? Lama nunggu?" tahu-tahu sebuah suara menegurnya. Mikoto pun segera memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Eh, baru sebentar kok," ujar Mikoto sambil memasang sebuah senyuman.

" _Yokatta_. Padahal rumah Mikorin lebih jauh, tapi ternyata Mikorin sampai duluan," sahut Chiyo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

Mikoto hanya menelan ludah. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Chiyo tidak pakai seragam. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress pink_ sedikit diatas lutut, kaus kaki putih yang panjangnya sampai betis, dan sepatu _flat shoes_ senada dengan warna _dress_ -nya. Tak lupa, kedua pita merah polkadot yang setia menghiasi dua sisi kepala si gadis.

" _Dress_ -mu cantik ya," komentar Mikoto.

"Cuma _dress_ -nya? Orangnya nggak?" tanya Chiyo dengan nada bercanda.

"Hmm nggak tahu ya," balas Mikoto. Chiyo hanya cemberut mendengarnya, lalu segera menarik lengan Mikoto.

"Ayo! Kita buat ini sebagai kencan terbaik, agar Nozaki-kun gak kecewa," ujar Chiyo riang sambil melangkah.

' _Demi Nozaki ya?'_ batin Mikoto sebal sambil terus mengikuti langkah kecil Chiyo.

"Eh Mikorin?" panggil Chiyo sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Mikoto.

"Hm?"

"Etto... kalo kencan, biasanya ngapain aja ya? Aku belum pernah kencan," ujar Chiyo polos.

"Eh, jadi kita masih belum punya tujuan?" tanya Mikoto sedikit kaget. Sementara Chiyo hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm, mungkin nonton..." ujar Mikoto sambil berpikir. Yang dia baca di komik, setiap pasangan akan kencan wajib hukumnya nonton film.

"Boleh! Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

"Mikorin, aku mau nonton ini!" ujar Chiyo semangat sambil menunjuk salah satu judul film.

 _Another._

Sebuah film horror. Mikoto yang takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau horror, tentu saja ingin menolak. Tapi, ia gengsi untuk menolak mentah-mentah.

"Etto... kau... yakin berani?" tanya Mikoto pada Chiyo.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kan ada Mikorin. Lagipula, kalau pas ada adegan horrornya, aku bisa peluk Mikorin. Trus bisa jadi referensi komik yang bagus kan?" ujar Chiyo polos.

Mikoto merasa, saking cintanya Chiyo pada Umetaro, gadis itu sepertinya sudah ketularan Umetaro untuk memasukan semua momen ke dalam komik.

"B-baiklah. Ayo nonton itu," ujar Mikoto sambil menelan ludah.

" _Yatta_!" sahut Chiyo senang.

Kedua sejoli iu pun segera membeli tiket. Dan karena kebetulan filmnya akan segera di mulai, mereka pun bisa langsung memasuki studio.

Tak lupa, Mikoto membelikan _popcorn_ dan cola untuk Chiyo.

Saat film mulai menampilkan adegan horror, Mikoto tak henti-hentinya menutup mata, sementara Chiyo berkali-kali memeluk lengan kurus Mikoto. Senang sih Mikoto, tapi dia sendiri ketakutan, jadi tidak begitu menikmati ketika lengannya dipeluk begitu.

"Nee Mikorin..." panggil Chiyo pelan, tapi telinga Mikoto masih mampu menangkapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu... nggak takut, kan?"

"Nggak lah. Film begini doang," balanya. Padahal batinnya sudah menjerit ketakutan.

Dan karena suasana dalam bioskop gelap, dengan mudahnya Chiyo percaya.

Ketika film sudah selesai dan lampu bioskop mulai menyala lagi, Mikoto emnghela napas lega. Begitu pun dengan Chiyo.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada ide?" tanya Mikoto.

"Un! Ini akan jadi _chapter_ paling romantis nantinya. Aku gak sabar akan memberikan beta pada chapter ini," jawab Chiyo dengan penuh semangat.

"Kamu laper nggak?" kini Mikoto mengalihkan topik.

"Hmm, sedikit. Lagipula, sudah jam 12 juga. Yuk makan."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Nggak tahu. Mikorin mau makan apa?"

" _Oden_? Aku ingin makan makanan yang berkuah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ujar Chiyo semangat, sembari menarik lengan Mikoto dan untuk keluar dari bioskop.

* * *

"Mikorin?" tanya Chiyo sambil menyuap oden ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Mikoto pendek, karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Dwapwet emwail dwari Nwozaki-kwun nggwak? Ywang bwilang kwalau bwesok dwia adwa dweadline?" ujar Chiyo dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong," peringati Mikoto. Lagipula, ia sedikit sebal. Walaupun hanya pura-pura kencan, tapi kenapa yang dibahas masih Umetaro?

Chiyo pun nurut. Ia segera menelan makanannya, lalu berujar. "Besok Nozaki-kun ada _deadline_ , kamu di _email_ suruh ke apartemennya nggak?"

"Iya, nanti setelah kencan."

"Kalau begitu, habis makan kita langsung kesana ya? Kasihan dia."

Mikoto malas menganggapi. Ia pun kembali memasukan oden ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal, Mikoto sudah berniat ke game centre bersama Chiyo, untuk bermain game ambil boneka yang kemungkinan kecil untuk didapat.

"Habis ini kita nggak ada acara kan?" tanya Chiyo.

"Nggak."

" _Yatta_! Kita bisa langsung ke apartemen Nozaki-kun!"

Tapi melihat gadis di hadapannya tersenyum senang, bagi Mikoto itu sudah cukup.

* * *

"Nozaki?" panggil Mikoto sambil menekan bel di rumah Umetaro.

Namun, si empunya rumah tak kujung membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Mikoto menekan bel sekali lagi, dan tak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu rumah.

Iya seseorang, karena bukan Umetaro yang membuka pintunya.

"Eh? Kak Hori?" ujar Chiyo dan Mikoto bersamaan ketika melihat sosok yang membuka pintu.

"Mikoshiba? Sakura? Nozaki sedang sibuk, jadi..."

Belum sempat pemuda yang bernama Hori itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto sudah memotongnya. "Ano, kita asistennya Nozaki. Kakak sendiri, ngapain disini?"

"Asisten? Aku sama seperti kalian."

"Eh? Kakak asistennya Nozaki juga?!" tanya Chiyo kaget.

"Iya, aku penanggung jawab latar belakang. Aku sering mengerjakan pekerjaan asisten mulai jam 9 malam, makanya gak pernah ketemu kalian," jelas pemuda yang bernama lengkap Masayuki Hori itu. "Ayo masuk."

Mikoto dan Chiyo pun mengikuti Masayuki masuk ke dalam rumah Umetaro. Masayuki sendiri adalah kakak kelas mereka, dan juga ketua klub drama SMA Roman. Karena klub drama sangat sibuk, makanya Chiyo dan Mikoto heran kenapa si ketua bisa merangkap sebagai asisten Umetaro.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja Umetaro, kedua netra Mikoto dan Chiyo disambut oleh pemandangan yang amat teramat sangat sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Di meja utama, terdapat Umetaro yang sibuk menggambar, seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua. Sementara di meja asisten, Hirotaka Wakamatsu, si penanggung jawab _screen tone_ sekaligus adik kelas mereka sedang sibuk memotong dan menempel _screen tone_ pada naskah. Potongan kertas dan sampah kertas naskah yang gagal berceceran di lantai, sementara di sudut ruangan, terdapat kaleng-kaleng minuman dan bekas bento minimarket.

"Nozaki?" panggil Mikoto.

"Oh Mikoshiba, Sakura. Kesini."

"Maaf berantakan. Yah, begitu kami datang ruangan sudah seperti ini juga kok," jelas Masayuki sambil kembali ke mejanya.

Mikoto dan Chiyo hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menuju meja Umetaro sesuai perintah pemuda itu.

"Ini naskah yang perlu detail. Ini naskah yang perlu efek bunga," ujar Umetaro sambil menyerahkan setumpuk naskah pada Mikoto.

"Dan ini, naskah yang perlu beta," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan naskah pada Chiyo. Lalu pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan naskah utama.

"Ano, Nozaki-kun..."

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Hari ini kita lembur," kata Umetaro memotong kalimat Chiyo.

Chiyo dan Mikoto hanya angkat bahu, lalu beranjak ke meja masing-masing.

* * *

"Na, Sakura," ujar Mikoto memecah kesunyian ruang kerja Umetaro yang lumayan berantakan itu. Hanya detik dari jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lah yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Hirotaka dan Masayuki sudah tertidur diatas _futon_ (kasur ala Jepang yang digelar di lantai) di sudut ruangan. Sementara Umetaro, si empunya rumah sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli makan malam. Karena naskah sudah selesai, serta pekerjaan Hirotaka dan Masayuki sudah selesai, jadi mereka sudah bisa istirahat.

"Kenapa, Mikorin?"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Masih lima lembar lagi. Kalau Mikorin?"

"Tinggal ini."

Chiyo hanya mengangguk, lalu kesunyian kembali menyambut mereka. Hanya detik jam dan dengkuran dua orang yang tertidur itulah yang terdengar.

"Sakura," lagi-lagi Mikoto mencoba membuka topik.

"Hm?"

"Jadi... jam 12 malam nanti, kita resmi putus ya?" tanya Mikoto tanpa sadar, lalu ia segera menutup mulutnya sendiri.

' _Baka! Ngomong apa sih, aku?! Sudah pasti putus kan?!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat putus? Sekarang juga bisa kok," sahut Chiyo sambil tetap fokus memberikan beta pada naskah.

Enteng sekali. Dan kini, walau kencannya hanya pura-pura, tapi ia benar-benar merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan patah hati kalau diputusin pacar?

"Tapi, Mikorin..." ujar Chiyo sebelum Mikoto bisa berpikir jernih.

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Walau hanya pura-pura, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan yang namanya kencan untuk pertama kali."

' _Aku juga begitu,'_ batin Mikoto.

"Walaupun aku sedikit kecewa kencan pertamaku bukan sama Nozaki-kun, tapi makasih ya. Makasih buat traktiran _popcorn_ , cola, _oden_ , dan es tehnya," sambung Chiyo, yang tanpa gadis itu sadari membuat hati Mikoto semakin terasa sakit.

' _Terimakasih juga, Sakura. Sudah mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya diputusin pacar.'_

Tapi, seharusnya Mikoto sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan begini. Toh, kencan hari ini hanya skenario buatan Umetaro.

Tapi, nyeri di hatinya terasa sangat nyata.

Sudah sangat jelas kalau gadis yang ia cintai tidak memiliki minat dengannya.

Mikoto hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Sambil membereskan peralatannya, ia pun mendekati Chiyo.

"Sini kubantu, biar kau juga bisa cepat pulang. Kamu nggak mungkin nginap disini kan?" tawar Mikoto.

"Eh? Makasih lho, Mikorin," ujar Chiyo sambil memberikan dua lembar naskah pada Mikoto. "Tinggal ini kok."

"Oke. Nanti akan kuantar pulang juga. Sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis pulang sendirian, kan?"

"Makasih banyak, Mikorin! Kamu emang teman yang baik!"

Mikoto tahu kok, kalau perasaan Chiyo padanya hanya sebatas teman.

Biarlah ia merasakan sakit ini sendirian, asalkan Chiyo bahagia.

-tbc-

* * *

yatta! akhirya bisa posting ff ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan /sujud syukur

hmm semakin lama kok readersnya makin sedikit ya? apa kalian lari karena udah lama gak update? atau ceritanya membosankan? /iyakali

kalo emang membosankan, tinggalkan komentar ya, biar di chapter selanjutnya ada masukan dan bisa membuat ff ini lebih menarik lagi ke depannya.

ff ini bakal dilanjut sampe end kok, dan endingnya itu- /jangan spoiler

yaudah, segini aja ceramahnya. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
